SO NOT THE BRACE DRAMA
by montrain101
Summary: This is a brace face Kim possible crossover Please note I do not own both Kim possible or brace face they are a copyright of Disney and teletoon Genres is comedy and adventure story This is my first Fanbase novel
1. Chapter 1 Flying over Elkford

_Please note I do not own brace face or Kim possible_

 _Brace face is copyright of teletoon_

 _Kim possible is copyright of Disney_

 _Chapter 1 flying over elkford_

 _Kim possible and Ron stoppable are in pursuit of an aircraft just over British Columbia around 7 PM being operated by Dr Darkken and shego who previously stolen Kim possible's battle suit in attempt to do used the suit in a plan to take over the world Kim and Ron are in pursuit with jet packs they approach the plane Kim calls Wade Wade we have processed a plane on the wings said Kim wade response okay Kim they should be emergency hatch on top of the plane use it to get inside a big careful any mistake to set off the alarm KP Little help said Ron as Ron is trying to hold on to that plane and trying to control his jet pack with the help with Kim_

 _Reached her arm out and grabbed onto Ron's hand and pull them on top of the plane next eight located the hatch in open it up very carefully the hatched open Kim climbs into the cargo bay first with Ronald behind he accidentally set the alarm off KP I think I actually set off the alarm set Ron while in the planes cock pic Dr. Drakken_

 _the alarm went off said she go you better go check it out said Dr. Drakken right said she go she opens the door to the to the cargo bay immediately sees Ron and Kim shego you stole my battle suit said Kim hello princess said Shego shego what's going on back there ask Dr. Drakken it's Kim possible said she ago the fight breaks out Kim charges at Shego and tries the kicker in the face but shego Immediately dodge its she then swings her fist at Kim Kim immediately dodges it the fight continues on Kim immediately tells Ron to grab the suit as he is attempting to retrieve the suit the plane is flying into a blizzard which is causing it to going to turbulence has_

 _is trying to maintain control of the plane the plane loose starts to lose altitude Ron grabs hold of the suit case which is carrying the suit as the plane is losing control Ron Kim and Shego are simply bouncing around like pinballs the douche eagle lands on a button which opens the rear door as the rear door is opening they Immediately all grab on To a wire Event them from falling out Ron immediately loses the suitcase and the suitcase fell out of the plane he immediately yells noooo !_

As the suitcase is falling down Kim immediately grabs Ron and uses the jet back to escape the plane which is losing attitude and heading down they take off with the jet pack in the blizzard as for Shego and Dr. Darkken they immediately grabbed their parachutes and next jumped out then the plane immediately crashed on a Hillside Kim possible you think you're all that but you're not said Dr D meanwhile the suitcase lands in front of the door step of the Elkford ski resort where a ski resort employee Heard a loud bang in immediately responded by opening the door calling out hello anybody there immediately Saul a suitcase line in the ground any he immediately resumed it was the package he was suspecting he picked it up Took it inside the shop and opened it and solve what he assume was a skiing uniform he then displayed it along with the other uniforms on the rack

Meanwhile Ron and Kim have landed safely in a city park as the blizzard is continuing Kim yells Ron over there we can hide into the storm end so they immediately seek shelter at a bus stop


	2. Chapter 2 Safe landing

_Chapter 2 safe landing_

 _Kim and Ron seek shelter under a bus stop Kim grabs her communicator and asked Wade how long is the storm going to last it should be ending soon said Wade I_

 _certainly hope sell said Ron Ron's naked mole rat Rufus wakes up shivering to the cold with his teeth grinding I know it's cold said Ron KP I'm sending you an aircraft_

 _to transport you and Ron back here to Middleton unfortunately I'm unable to track where the suit has disappear to said Wade alright then we'll figure it out once we_

 _get back to Middleton said Kim lesson 30 minutes later the storm cleared the aircraft has landed and picked up both Ron Kim and Rufus the aircraft it then takes off_

 _meanwhile Dr. drakken and shego both landed safely in the parking lot of lifecycles old blast Kim possible once again ruins my plan said Dr. drakken doesn't she_

 _always Dr. D said shego just think what we can do with that battle suit once we alternate its technology we could build ourselves a clone army said Dr. drakken Dr. D_

 _like before the plane got into turbulence the Bombay doors have opened in the sidekick let go the suitcase and The suitcase fell out it's possible that it must of landed_

 _somewhere nearby said shego you're right Shego we should go find it before Kim possible does said Dr. drakken yeah but first let's figure out where we are first and_

 _ask directions to the nearest motel said shego very will I could go for a hot cocoa and a hot bath said Dr. drakken and so they started walking away from the parking_

lot the storm starts to die down and the clouds start to fade away the Moon starts to peer they simply found a motel

 _With a sign says Elkford Road Motel well I guess we're in elkford British Columbia said_

 _shego this is Hope they have a room available said Dr. drakken they walk into the_

 _motel lobby in asses there is a room available ask shego yes we have one room left_

 _available with the king size bed said motel Clark really said Shego we can share king_

 _size bed said Dr. drakken Shego immediately turns her face at Dr. drakken with an_

 _angry look Dr. drakken and then she growls Dr. drakken giving Shego with a red face and smile the kind of smile there person gets wonder joking or perhaps you could take_

 _the bed and I'll just sleep on the floor said Dr. drakken we'll take it said shego they both_

 _checked in he Walked out out of the lobby towards the room_


	3. Chapter 3 the next morning

_Chapter 3 The next morning_

 _The next morning in Elkford British Columbia at the Spitz home Sharon Spitz is sleeping in her bedroom into her alarm clock rings I'll 8 a.m. She wakes up_

 _turns the alarm clock off the type of waking up you would normally get you're Getting ready four new day She then goes to the window in looks at the new_

 _powder of snow with a smile on her face_

 _A knock on her bedroom door who is it asked Sharon it's me Josh do you remember what today is ask Josh I forgot said Sharon Today we go snowboarding_

 _said Josh oh yeah wait remember my ski uniform and all longer fits me said Sharon that's okay we could just buy you knew when we get to the resort said_

 _Josh kids come down for breakfast said_ _Helen Spitz Sharon Josh and Adams mom they both then race downstairs wear Adam Sharon's older brother sitting on_

 _the couch in the living room watching the morning news on TV_

 _Where are breaking news headline reveals a plane crash that news anchor Bob Wind_

 _Okay I'm were taking you Live on the scene with the News correspondent Billy South is on the scene at the crash site Billy then the TV screens points to_

 _camera at Billy who is at the crash site_

 _So what can you tell us Billy ask Bob well sir I got an update from the police investigators that this plane which originated from Middleton Airport in Middleton_

 _USA I reckon the plane was being flown by two pilots i reckon no word of what they were hauling and no word if they they'll before the crash or if they ever_

 _knew that there was a blizzard I reckon_

 _Billy have the police investigators located the air crash black box ask Bob no sir I don't believe they have located the black box I reckon at this point the_

 _police will not be able to continue on investigation into the clear out the Snow i reckon well thank you for that report Billy said Bob y'all welcome said Billy in_

 _other news this morning the Elkford ski resort expect to have a huge visitor volume today at the resort employees are getting the slopes ready said Bob Adam_

 _breakfast said Sharon alright said Adam so they all sat out the table and started eating breakfast Helen ask Sharon seems to be the problem Sharon is giving_

 _a depressing face Sharon applies it's just that school yesterday I couldn't keep up with the others in gym class oh really what problem are you having ask_

 _Helen well for starters we tried this indoor rock priming Challenge unfortunately I had vertical next we tried ice hockey I tried it out as the goalie but I can't_

 _dodging the puck so I guess I'm trying to say is I'm just not very athletic set Sharon all don't say that you have a lot of good talents said Helen just like the_

 _time when you were working as a clown remember that ask Helen yeah you're right but I would never really good at snowboarding said Sharon don't worry_

 _sis will help you learn said Adam yeah but first we have to buy her new uniform said Josh okay everyone lets just finish breakfast and head out the door so_

 _they began to finish up their breakfast grabber coats and head out to the car meanwhile in Middleton USA Kim possible to sleep in her bed her brothers Tim_

 _and Jim sneak quietly in her room under tippy toes then lay down a pot put some fireworks in it then light it then ran out then the fireworks went off Bang_

 _bang bang causing Kim the wake up screaming and jumping out of her bed when the fireworks stop banking she immediately yells tweeds the twins applied_

 _nothing like a good fashion fireworks wake up hi sis ask Tim with Kim with an angry face starts to chase after the twins yelling out I'm going to get you too_

 _she is chasing them down the stairs and into the kitchen where James Kim possible's father is reading the morning paper good morning Kimmy cub said_

 _James morning dad said Kim kimmy are you going to have some breakfast ask ann Kim possible`s mom no thanks mom said Kim Kimmy you need your_

 _breakfast so ann reached out her hand and stop Kim in her tracks and told her to sit down at the table you need your breakfast said ann okay mom said Kim_

 _as she is eating her breakfast she calls Wade on the communicator Wade any luck of the the tracking the suit ask Kim no I'm afraid not but I'll keep you_

 _updated said Wade_


	4. Chapter 4 Sharon's new uniform

_Chapter 4 Sharon's new uniform_

 _Meanwhile back in Elkford the Spitz Family are on the road to the ski resort okay did everybody here remember about the safety of skiing ask Helen yes mom_

 _said everybody Adam careful of these turn they could be ice on the road said Helen yes mom I know what I'm doing said Adam ring ring incoming call Sharon_

 _answered her cell phone asking hello hi Sharon said Alden Jones want to Sharon's friends how are you doing today Alden asked Sharon go about to go play_

 _some hockey with the guys how about you ask Alden on going skiing with my family said Sharon that's great listen if you want to do something later on today_

 _or tomorrow you know like hangout ask Alden that would be great I'll have to see but if I'm free I'll give you a call said Sharon that's great see you Sharon_

 _said Alden goodbye said Sharon and so sharing hand up there phone and Josh immediately applies by saying you got a crush on Alden you got a crush on_

 _Alden Josh makes funny faces with kisses shut up said Sharon they now arrived in the parking lot of the ski resort they get out of the car we finally made it_

 _said Adam okay boys you head off to the boys locker room why I take Sharon to go buy new uniform said Helen okay mom well meet both at the ski lift said_

 _Adam and so they both made their separate ways Adam and Josh Head off to the locker room well Helen and Sharon make your way to the gift shop they_

 _walk into the gift shop they're they're greeted by the ski resort employee who says good morning how can I help you today good morning to you too I need_

 _new uniform said Sharon yes we do have uniforms said the employee are you looking anything particular I don't know said Sharon well we have plenty a girls_

 _styles in matter of fact this one just came in last night this unusual white and blue uniform said the employee hey I don't know Sharon said Helen Sharon_

 _immediately grabs hold of the uniform in browser cheek against it he notices how soft and comfy it is she again goes into the dressing room to try it on she_

 _then comes out what do you think mom ask Sharon I think it looks great said Helen so how much is it ask Sharon for that uniform $60 said the employee $60_

 _alright Sharon it's your money said Helen so Sharon purchase the uniform after they left the gift shop and head out to meet the boys at the ski lift when they_

 _arrived at the ski lift the boys were already to go up to the top whoa that isn't nice ski uniform sis said Josh wow I have never seen anything like that before_

 _said Adam thanks you too I feel more flexible like I can run fast jump high and we're this case out snowboard you both yeah right said Josh Josh with this_

 _Smart ass comments alright kids let's get to the top of the slope said Helen so they all got onto the ski lift and headed up to the top once they got to the top_

 _as Sharon is about to get started down the slope with her snowboard her braces electrical current send to shock wave activating the suit cheap media applies_

 _this is strange then she notices she is going down the hill a lot faster than usual scheme pastor two brothers who went down before her wallets at Sharon ask_

 _Adam It is said Josh she then immediately goes flying off the ramp doing a impossible double loop the loop which a group of guys witnessed with wanted_

 _insane do check her out then she landed safely to the bottom of the slope after she removed her helmet okay this is weird said Sharon not realizing the battle_

 _suit loud her the pole off sensory stream possible stunt meanwhile back in Middleton USA Wade well on his computer received the signal indicating that the_

 _battle suit has just been activated and once again in operational I found it now I just have to contact Kim and Ron said Wade_


	5. Chapter 5 the battlesuit activated

_Chapter 5 The Battlesuit activated_

 _Back at the motel in Elkford Dr drakken is having his breakfast in the motel lobby when he receives a signal on his mobile device indicating that the the battle_

 _suit activated in shocked he is I don't believe it the suit is activated said Dr drakken immediately gets up and runs back to his motel room immediately started_

 _banging on the bathroom door we're shego is having her morning shower shego! shego! Said dr drakken what get your sale taken a shower said shego good_

 _news good news the battle suit is activated and according to the radar it's at the ski resort said dr drakken and then shego immediately walks out of the_

 _bathroom with a towel on and then Doctor drakken turns his head at Shego and Gives her that blushing look like the kind of stare like you see with the jazz_

 _music playing kind of scene snap out of that Dr. D said shego yes right I have located the battle suit it's at the ski resort we should go retrieve it said dr_

 _drakken after I get dressed said shego meanwhile in an aircraft bound for Elkford British Columbia on board is Kim possible and Ron stoppable Kim is being_

 _briefed by Wade on the communicator okay I picked up the signal at a ski resort just outside of Elkford most shocking way according to my data the suit is_

 _functioning well which is trading out that I've been trying for weeks to to work the bugs out it's almost like someone may have found it put it on in activated it_

 _said Wade_

 _But didn't you program it we're go but he also of myself can only operate ask Kim I did but somehow it overwrite it whoever it could be wearing it now has_

 _control of it we just have to find this person who is wearing a suit and attach the communicator in order the trans port data back reichen analyze it said Wade_

 _first myself then_ _Professor Dementor_

 _Then cousin Larry and now this mysterious person oh boy Kim it seems like you never get a chance to wear that suit Kim you okay ask Ron Kim being_

 _depressed for the moment no Ron it's just that the tweebs decided to wake me up with the old fireworks gag so why can't they just be normal brothers the_

 _ones who are not going to boy there's older sister ask Kim O KP in a way you're lucky you get they have siblings me I'm an only child nothing mention a_

 _single Parent to Rufus but my point is you are pretty lucky to have them said Ron you really think so Ron ask Kim well yeah said Ron cheese! Said Rufus you_

 _got that right Ron let's just get there before shego and Drakken do_

 _So the aircraft continue wants bound for the ski resort Ron ask Kim hey you think you'll be_ _a Bueno Nacho in Elkford there no Ron I don't think so said kim oh_

 _darn said Rufus with his squeaky_

 _Meanwhile back at the ski resort the Spitz Family are enjoying themselves lounging in front of the fireplace drinking hot cocoa and eating cheese when a_

 _group of snowboarders approach them one of them said dude that was so awesome what you did on the slopes today I never seen anything like that specially_

 _from a chick excuse me that's my daughter said Helen Will I didn't mean it that way my apologies said the snowboarder thanks well thanks you guys said_

 _Sharon alright later said snowboarders and then they walked away it is strange though I don't know how I didn't ask Sharon what do you mean sis ask Adam_

 _well as I began to start going down the slow this suit started acting weird it's like a wanted it to go fast and I did said Sharon really you mean the suit actually_

 _make you do amazing things ask Josh I think so ask Sharon hey that is weird perhaps we should go back to gift shop and ask the employee of the origin of_

 _the suit said Helen okay said Sharon and then they got up from the couch and start walking toward the gift shop when all of a sudden a flying hovercraft_

 _come barging in for the roof with people screaming and running the spitz aren't shocked with Helen asking what the hell then the hovercraft makes a landing_

 _in the middle of the lobby too mysterious people jumps off who are you too ask Helen and allow me to introduce myself I am Dr_ Drakken and this is my

sidekick shego said Drakken what are you want _ask Sharon what we want is the battle suit that we stole from Kim possible now handed over said shego_


	6. Chapter 6 showdown at the ski resort

_Chapter 6 showdown at the ski resort_

 _As shego is demanding Sharon to handover the battle suit Sharon along with the rest of the family are an shocking frightened Battle suit what are you talking_

 _about what I'm wearing is a battle suit ask Sharon yes little girl you are wearing a high-tech highly advance that'll suit that we have stolen from Kim possible_

 _do I have to say it again said dr drakken excuse me I still don't understand what this is all about you too stay the hell away from my family said Helen shego_

 _attack said Dr drakken and so shego starts charging at Sharon she immediately jumps towards her she then gets her left fist with a grip on her hand ready to_

 _hit Sharon where Sharon immediately immediately screams turns her head away immediately puts her arms towards shego and out of nowhere the invisible_

 _Electric force shield it blocks she goes fist from hitting Sharon Helen and the boys to see what they have witness what is Sharon doing ask Adam I didn't know_

 _she can do that said Josh Shego then pulls back and then the Shield deactivates Sharon immediately opens her eyes turns her head what this happen ask_

 _Sharon yeah what did this happen Dr. D ask shego apparently the shields are now working said Dr drakken wow you're something else seen a suit every day_

 _said Josh shego attack again said Dr drakken shego then tries a second attempt and charges at Sharon Sharon immediately puts her to arms out towards_

 _shego the force shield surrounds sharing yet again shego was her anger does a series of punches and kicks as Sharon is continuing holding onto the shield_

 _she immediately shouts out to get away for me her braces begin the its electric current going through the suit fruit her hands which are pointed at Shego and_

 _then immediately I lightning strikes Electric cutie shego shego is is flying straight at Dr drakken smacking into him they both send go flying into the wall the_

 _Spitz Family is shocked once again of what they witness wow sis would you learn that ask Adam and then Dr drakken and shego immediately got up how did_

 _you do that ask Dr drakken that same question I am asking Dr drakken said Kim possible who now just arrive at the scene ron stoppable and Rufus oh hell it's_

 _Kim possible said Dr drakken Drakken you stole my battle suit you you flew in aircraft into a blizzard and ruining peoples good day at the slopes said Kim_

 _can't look at the battle suit that girl that there is wearing it said Ron with the Spitz family still nervous so what's happening who are those two ask Sharon_

 _they look like just teenagers said Helen Kim immediately jumps forward getting ready to battle Ron Rufus get them out here right Kim said Ron I'll handle_

 _Shego ready to rumble princess ash shego and then they both start to fight she go froze the first punch canned then blocks it came immediately froze the fish_

 _back at Shigo as both harsh changing punches and kicks Ron immediately approaches the Spitz Family who are you ask Josh my name is Ron stoppable I got_

 _no time to explain but right now we must flee they immediately run into the kitchen Hey I what is your name Sharon Okay Sharon listen how much you know_

 _about the suit ask Ron all I know is I bought it at the gift shop when I needed a new ski uniform right before you and that redhead girl came along this doctor_

 _guy showed up with his sidekick the sidekick then try to attack me and all sudden this my braces at least I think put up a barrier which protected me from her_

 _punches then after that I must've use in some form an attack against her said Sharon okay what you are wearing is a high-tech battle suit okay what I need_

 _you to do is the allow me to scan you what's the communicator to send data back to wade said Ron Sharon immediately allows's Ron to scan her with the_

 _communicator the data then is sent back to wade Wade is there anyway you could deactivate this the suit ask Ron yes the suit is now deactivated how_

 _analyze the data and I'll get back to you soon said Wade alright thanks Wade okay Sharon you and your family stay here in the kitchen I have to go back to_

 _help Kim said Ron right said Sharon the spitz Family and immediately took cover in the kitchen Ron and Rufus then brush back to help Kim who is still battling_

 _out with Shego Dr drakken then starts up the hovercrafts immediately shuts out shego let's go she go then hops in the hovercraft in the hovercraft_

 _immediately takes off Ron immediately rushes in are you alright Kim ask Ron Kim who is disaster from the battle I'm fine hey did you manage to get them to_

 _safety ask Kim yes there're hiding in the kitchen said Ron people immediately get to the kitchen hello it's safe to come out now said Ron the Spitz family_

 _stood up okay then now who are you ask Sharon I'm Kim possible said Kim I'm Sharon this is my mom Helen and these are my two brothers Adam and Josh_

 _and we are the spitz you wouldn't happen to explain to us how the suit got here ask Sharon sure but this is not the right place you wouldn't mind if we go_

 _back to your place ask Kim okay but are you sure they're not going know where we are ask Helen no not at all Wade deactivated the suit so they won't be_

 _able to attract us said Ron_ _They Immediately got into the parking lot got into the car immediately drove away from the ski resort as the vehicle is driving_

 _away ron also I forgot to introduce my naked mole rat Rufus said Ron cool ! said Josh_


	7. Chapter 7 The Spitz House

_Chapter 7 The Spitz house_

 _After a fearsome battle with Dr. drakken and shego at the ski resort team possible drives off with the Spitz family they are now and out of danger not to_

 _mention all cram into a Sports utility vehicle Josh takes a gander at Ron stoppable's naked mole rat Rufus hello Rufus I never seen a naked mole rat in person_

 _does he do tricks ask Josh hello you'll be surprised of what tricks Rufus can do go ahead Rufus do some tricks said Ron as Rufus is entertaining Josh Kim_

 _possible who is sitting next to Ron in the backseat back behind Josh and Sharon however clamps her eyes on Josh noticing that she reminds him of her own_

 _siblings the twins Tim and Jim and noticing they look alike this boy looks actually like the tweebs accept he asked different said Kim talking to herself in her_

 _mind as she is continue on staring at Josh when Sharon who is sitting in front of Kim turns her back at Kim excuse me a Kim possible said Sharon Kim_

 _immediately snaps out of it turning her had at Sharon Yes! Sharon said Kim are you guys just like spies or something or some secret agent ask Sharon well_

 _something like that this an average girl who attends high school like a normal teenager it also saves the world from the villains just like the ones who barged_

 _in at the ski resort Dr. drakken and the sidekick shego happen to be my arch Full every time he attempts to take over the world myself Ron and Rufus stop_

 _them said Kim so this is really a battle suit because I never done anything like that before said Sharon you mean you never fantasize about being a spy or a_

 _superhero ask Ron no I haven't said Sharon really so what exactly are you into may I ask said Kim well I am a vegetarian said Sharon vegetarian you mean_

 _you don't eat meat ask Ron no I do not eat meat said Sharon next team possible and this spitz Family finally arrived at the Spitz family house we're here said_

 _Helen as they are getting out of Sport utility vehicle they are all immediately agreed it by Sharon's friends Maria Wong and Connor I'll hey Maria hey Connor_

 _said Sharon I just heard on the news that there were some commotion going on at the ski resort is everything alright Sharon ask Connor everything's fine_

 _thank you Connor for asking said Sharon hey is that your new skiing uniform ask Maria well not exactly well anyway Maria Connor these are our Guest Kim_

 _Ron and there pat Rufus as a both greeted each other Wes hand shaking and pleased to meet you so Sharon did you receive that phone call from Alden ask_

 _Maria yes I received a phone call but we'll talk about it later so Sharon okay I got to go see you Sharon said Maria I got to go to Nice to meet you both Kim_

 _and Ron see you Sharon said Conner so this Alden is he some guy ask Kim he's just a friend I'll come on you till let's get inside said Sharon so all three walk_

 _into the front door where Ron and Kim are greeted by the spitz family two dogs the two dogs are happy to see them why hello said Ron there as Ron is_

 _petting them Rufus seems a little bit jealous lovely home you got here said Kim why thank you make yourselves at home I'll get some Glass of lemonade said_

 _Helen I think the glass of lemonade sounds good said Kim Kim and Ron take a seat on the couch Adam take the seat on the chair Josh however takes his seat_

 _at the piano for practice so Ron any sports do you play ask Adam no I was never good at sports said Ron really ask Adam as Ron stoppable and Adam are_

 _having a conversation Kim wants again stares at Josh which reminds her of the twins oh wow he's very good at playing to piano the way that he knows_

 _exactly where the keys and yet my brothers the tweebs all they do is just might things for their experiment not to mention prime pranks on me why can't the_

 _tweebs ever learn to behave said Kim who is once again talking to herself in her mind she then gets up from the couch and walk slowly to Josh as he is_

 _playing the piano she is immediately interrupted by Helen Kim Kim said Helen Kim immediately snaps out of it Kim here is your lemonade said Helen gee_

 _thank you Helen said Kim she is send approached by Sharon who was just taking off the battlesuit and switch to normal clothing here is that battlesuit Kim_

 _said Sharon Sharon then hand the battlesuit to Kim possible thanks Sharon said Kim it still does not make any sense how that suit ended up at a ski resort_

 _mistaken at the skiing uniform said Helen I think I know the answer to that it fell from the plane we were in battling Dr. Drakken and shego during the_

 _turbulence the cargo bay door open and the suitcase fell out thereby landing in front of the ski resort gift shop thereby mistaking as a skiing uniform said Kim_

 _so you two were actually on that plane the one we heard about crashing into hillside in the news this morning ask Helen I guess well it's best we Head on_

 _back to Middleton I'm just can I call Wade to send us the transport said Kim Kim then call to send a transport on the communicator sorry Kim I'm not able to_

 _send a transport to you guys at this moment apparently I another blizzard is approaching Elkford you guys just can have to wait into morning said Wade you_

 _serious this is so not the drama said Kim excuse me is everything okay ask Sharon apparently does another blizzard on the way and were stuck here till_

 _tomorrow so I guess me and Ron Will find a another bus stop to sleep under too morning said Kim nonsense you both can sleep here tonight after all it is the_

 _least you could do for helping us out at the ski resort said Helen gee thank you Helen said Kim I'll get dinner started said Helen who now walks towards the_

 _kitchen to get dinner started you both are going to love my mom cooking said Sharon so what about a Kim nothing like some real home cooking right Rufus_

 _said Ron Rufus given that smile of cheese well now that you're eating and staying over for tonight I'll show you my room Kim said Sharon okay said Kim so_

 _they both walked up to stairs to Sharon bedroom while Adam takes Ron to check out his room and the weights that Adam uses to exercise Sharon then opens_

 _the door to our bedroom walks in followed by Kim possible Nice room you got here said Kim thanks it's not much but you know I'm Sure yours is fancier than_

 _mine get out seen how you're spy said Sharon Kim notices a photo image of Sharon with a guy is this the Alden that your friend Maria was talking about ask_

 _Kim yes yes it is the others spitz pets the three cats immediately walk in through the door oh and diesel are our three cats said Sharon oh you have cats and_

 _dogs the only pet my family has is the twin Brothers who I call the Tweebs said Kim you have brothers to ask Sharon yeah hey do and they could be really_

Irritating _for an example this morning they decided to wake me up with the old fireworks alarm clock prank I got so angry I just wanted to pound them_

 _matter fact can I ask you something Sharon said Kim sure Kim said Sharon it's just that said Kim dinner Helen who is calling everyone to go to the dinner_

 _table that's the dinner bell lets head on down stairs said Sharon and so they both had on downstairs_


	8. Chapter 8 The Sleep Over

_Chapter 8 The Sleep Over_

 _Team possible was offered to spend the night at this Spitz Family house after learning their transport home is delayed by a another blizzard as Kim possible_

 _and Sharon are in Sharon's bedroom Ron stoppable and Sharon brother Adam are both down in the basement as Adam is showing Ron his weights this is_

 _some wait set you got here Adam said Ron yeah it's not much but it's the lease say Ron what did you give it a try said Adam okay then said Ron and so Ron_

 _begins to remove his Jacket lies down on the bench press while Adam holds okay let's see if I could do this said Ron you ready for this ask Adam let'er rip said_

 _Ron is lifting the weights seem to be awfully heavy for him are you sure you got it wrong ask Adam I'm fine said Ron while Ron's face is turning blue I'm To_

 _go ahead and pulled us up said Adam good idea said Ron Ron immediately gets up okay I think I had enough said Ron dinner yelled Helen Ron and Adam_

 _immediately run upstairs they then meet up with Kim , Sharon and Josh they all sat down at the table and had a good dinner this is delicious Helen said ron_

 _why thank you Ron it's an old family recipe said Helen what do you think Rufus ask Ron cheese said Rufus as Rufus is lying on his back with a Full stomach_

 _and burping Kim for the third time is glancing at Josh like she's in a trance she is immediately interrupted by Helen Kim! she really stepped out of it what do_

 _you think of the meal ask Helen it's very delicious thank you said Kim I guess for all full here let's all going to let's going hit the hay said Sharon and So they_

 _all retired two bedroom has Kim is going to sleep on the floor in Sharon's room Ron and Rufus take the couch in living room they all Exchange good nights_

 _that's Ron and Rufus are sleeping in the living room Kim however is preparing a sleeping bag which was given by Sharon in her bedroom Kim what is it that_

 _you were going asked me before dinner ask Sharon nothing said Kim may I ask is Ron your you know boyfriend ? Ask Sharon no me and Ron have been_

 _friends since kindergarten but I think you should go for it with this Alden guy Sharon said Kim well if you get to sleep then good night Sharon good night Kim_

 _and So later that night Kim gets up Watch out of the bedroom to go use the Bathroom as she approaches the bassroom door she noticed that there somebody_

 _else already in there and So she waited a little finally the door opened there was Josh coming out of the Bathroom oh Josh hello said Kim hello Kim the_

 _bathrooms free said Josh gee thanks said Kim Kim then goes in and closes the bathroom door while inside the bathroom she stares at the bathroom mirror_

 _once again daydreaming and how Josh reminds her of her twin brothers the Tweebs she begins to have a little bit of a tear in her eyes she begins to wipe_

 _your tears in exit the bathroom as she walks out of the bathroom you notice the light from the kitchen is on and there is somebody in the kitchen Kim send_

 _walks down the stairs into the kitchen where Josh is pouring himself a glass milk he then turns his head noticing Kim now in the kitchen is everything alright_

 _Kim ask Josh yeah said Kim would you care for a glass of milk it helps me get to sleep ask Josh hey! Josh said Kim yeah! said Josh this may sound weird but_

 _you kind of remind me of my twin brothers back at home said Kim really ask Josh say they both have a seat at the table with a glass of milk it's just that Josh_

 _you are kind of the polar opposite of my brothers like for example you don't fro pranks on your siblings specially your big sister and you you're very talented_

 _on the piano and a gentleman that kind of person I wish my brother were at least just for once it's not that easy growing up with parents my dad a rocket_

 _scientist my mom a brain surgeon we all try to bond with each other in family activities not to mention that I am a teen spy stopping bag guys from taking_

 _over the world said Kim well I can understand what you are going through but your parents are not divorce myself Adam and Sharon we don't get the always_

 _see our dad and I'll see how he's always on concert tour and her mom being a_ _professional_ psychologist but we always _stick together they were times when_

 _me and Adam would prank Sharon don't Was that one time when we decided to wake her up as fireworks said Josh I guess I'm not the only one that got_

 _waking up by fireworks said Kim say Kim I would love to visit you in your town Middleton and be able to meet your Family someday said Josh if you are ever_

 _in Middleton give me a call said Kim and then Ron walks in to kitchen wondering what all the commotion is about hey Kim what's going on ask Ron sorry to_

 _disturb you Ron oh that's okay hey can you pour me a glass of milk said Ron sure said Josh well I've got to get back upstairs do not run tonight Josh said Kim_

 _she then goes back upstairs into the bedroom continue on sleeping for the night with a smile on her face meanwhile back in dr drakken Island layer dr_

 _drakken is doing research on the computer in the lab was all a sudden shego walk right on in her sleepwear and yawning Dr. D shouldn't you be getting some_

 _rest ask Shego Dr drakken who his anger and overtired figure out their next move to recapture the battle suit what is it Shego ask dr drakken oh nothing it's_

 _just that I'm wondering what are you ever going to get some sleep for you to stop making all that noise ask shego with an angry face I think I have a plan_

 _we activate the giant killer robot to wreak have it on Elkford and not just any robot Shell crush Kim possible said Dr drakken that's great can we talk about it_

 _in the morning Dr. D said shego oh I can't wait into morning I want to talk about it now I want to ! Said dr drakken then starts to feel drowsiness starts to get_

 _down on the floor and then falls asleep snoring it's about time said shego and then drag him too bad_


	9. Chapter 9 lifecycle

_Chapter 9 lifecycle_

 _Back in Elkford, British Columbia at the Spitz house Kim possible, Ron stoppable and his pet Rufus are just waking up after being offered to sleepover at the_

 _Spitz family house Kim gets up along with Sharon good morning Sharon said Kim good morning Kim said Sharon_

 _Kim got up and then walk to the bedroom window and looked out I can see that the blizzard has gone through in the clouds are clearing said Kim that's good_

 _mornings are nice here in Elkford usually during the summer months you'll see early morning joggers but you're in the winter when it snows depending on the_

 _snow get the snowplow comes by we could do a little bit jogging say why don't you go ahead and take the first shower said Sharon gee thanks I could really_

 _use one right now said Kim you're welcome I'll go ahead and wake up Ron to get started on breakfast said Sharon if so they both walked out of Sharon's_

 _bedroom Kim heads off to the bathroom while Sharon heads downstairs while in the bathroom Kim starts to undress not realizing the door wasn't locked she_

 _then replace's her clothes on the shelf next to the towels she then immediately gets into the tub Close the curtains behind her in size to put shampoo in her_

 _head before turning the shower on when all of a sudden without hearing the door open Josh walks into the bathroom he then grabs the curtains and slighted_

 _over and stunned to see Kim possible naked and then they both screamed oh I'm so sorry I did not know you were here the door was unlocked said Josh who_

 _then stormed out of the bathroom slamming the door right behind him the scream was so loud even woke up everybody else that's sound like KP said Ron_

 _what oh said Rufus_

 _While back in the bathroom trying to catch her breath this is so not the drama how can I forget the locked door said Kim while Josh who is standing in the_

 _hallway is his breath well there something a kid my my age shouldn't be seen said Josh Josh is everything alright I heard a scream ask Helen everything is_

 _alright mom said Josh you act like you saw something he wore post to see at least not at that age said Helen oh something like that mom said Josh well you_

 _clean up and get ready come on down for breakfast said Helen okay mom said Josh later that morning as everybody else was having their breakfast at the_

 _table Kim who is fully dressed now after a non-usual morning shower walks into the kitchen where she and Josh glanced at each other with embarrassing_

 _impression morning Kim said Josh morning Josh said Kim with a disgusted face sat down to have breakfast with the rest of them morning KP said Ron hey_

 _Ron said Kim as the REM breakfast Kim received a call on the communicator what's the sitch? Wade good news I got your transport said Wade that's great_

 _said Kim it should be arriving in the parking light in front of a place called lifecycle within two to 2 1/2 hours said Wade lifecycle I wonder what that is ? Ask_

 _Ron lifecycle is a place where me and my friends usually hangout said Sharon so what do you do at this lifecycle ask Ron lifecycle is a_ _smoothie shop_ _where_

 _you can also do your laundry said Sharon laundry and smoothies well it's not a Bueno Nacho but it's always good to try something new said Ron as Sharon_

 _whispers to Kim what is a Bueno Nacho ? Ask Sharon Bueno Nacho is a pseudo-Mexican fast-food restaurant back home in Middleton it's been bronze favorite_

 _restaurant since we were preschool me and him are always eating there and believe me Sharon Ron eats like a pig there said Kim I'll keep that in mind thank_

 _you said Sharon well we better get a move on to this lifecycles said Kim I'll go with you I'm supposed to be meeting up with Connor and Maria there said_

 _Sharon that's good you can show us what you do for fun around here said Ron and so Sharon, Kim, Ron and Rufus are in front of the house given their_

 _farewells and thank you's to this spitz family thanks for your hospitality Helen Adam and you Josh thank and to met you said Kim Josh who is still_

 _embarrassing what is solid in the bathroom yeah you're welcome Kim and Ron said Josh well better get a MoveOn said Sharon who now walks with Kim and_

 _Ron two lifecycle later they have arrived in front of lifecycles where Connor and Maria are standing in front of the door hey Connor hey Maria said Sharon hey_

 _Sharon said Maria hey I'm what were you tuning begin asked Connor well I'm Kim possible said Kim and I'm Ron stoppable and this is my pet naked mole rat_

 _Rufus said Ron oh hello Rufus I hear those make great pets for those you're allergic to animal hair said Connor well yeah apparently my dad is allergic to_

 _animal hair that's all Rufus became pet said Ron so this is the lifecycle said Kim yeah this is the place let's go on in said Sharon who opens the door for Ron_

 _and Kim the all walked in where Ron and Kim are amazing what they see wow washer and dryer couches a pool table air hockey arcadium games TV and_

 _smoothies Booyah!" So they all sat on the couch and have smoothies as Kim and Ron wait for the transport to land in the parking lot all for unless you Count_

 _Rufus have themselves a conversation until all of a sudden comes barging in is Sharon's formal friend now a rival Nina Harper what's or two unnamed friends_

 _spotted the group in immediately walks on over hey Sharon that was some before me to put it in gym class the other day the way that you couldn't climb to_

 _the top of the cliff you might just be a clown again said Nina ha ha ha very funny Nina said Sharon nenad then walks away so is she like your arrival she's_

 _awfully spoiled inserting likes to pick on you said Kim oh that's just Nina Harper we used to be friends when we were little into she walked in her closet and_

 _noticed that all the head from her dolls were separated she immediately blamed me for it when I had nothing to do with it said Sharon you can't reminds me_

 _of Bonnie rockwaller who happens to be my polar opposite I mean even though run same cheer leading squad we both can't stand each other she is always for_

 _the most part getting what you want said Kim really maybe perhaps this Bonnie would be a good friend for Nina said Maria so Maria what are you into ask_

 _Ron well I'm more like the Sports type hockey basketball rugby Cliff diving and skydiving you name it said Maria and she is always dragging me along said_

 _Sharon so Connor how long have you known Sharon ask Kim since we were both in diapers said Connor Connor and Maria have all been friends practically_

 _forever said Sharon they continue With the conversation into an hour later their transport has arrived landing in the parking lot in front of lifecycle_


	10. Chapter 10 Breaking news I reckon

_Chapter 10 Breaking news I reckon  
_

 _Meanwhile back at dr drakken Island layer dr drakken and shego I repairing to activate the giant robot to use to cause chaos in Elkford prepare yourself shego_

 _we leave in an hour with this giant robot we should have no problem retrieving the battle suit said dr drakken who then gives a laugh so Dr. D explain to me_

 _what is so different about this giant robot versus the previous ones which were defeated by Kim ask shego well shego this robot has a special feature what_

 _should be able to flecked any attack from Kim possible said dr drakken and why are we attacking Elkford ? ask shego well it just seems like a nice place and_

 _we already attacked Middleton so want to try something new said dr drakken and then they begin their journey to Elkford meanwhile In the parking lot of_

 _lifecycle the transporter finally arrives landing in the middle to parking lot they're waiting outside of lifecycle is Kim possible and Ron stoppable along with_

 _Sharon Spitz in her friends Connor And Maria well thanks again for for all you done Sharon said Kim well whenever you're in Middleton give us a call Sharon_

 _and I'll show you_ _Bueno Nacho the place where we hang out said Ron I'll make sure I'll call thank you Ron said Sharon and so Kim Ron and Rufus then_

 _boarded the transporter with Sharon Connor hey Maria waving their farewells the transporter then takes off wow they certainly got some really good_

 _resources well I must be getting home said Maria me too are you coming Sharon ask Connor yeah I get home too said Sharon so all three went their separate_

 _ways later Sharon and Connor arrived at Sharon's house well see you Sharon said Connor who then goes to his house which is right across the street Sharon_

 _opens the front door walks in I'm home said Sharon where are her brother Adam approaches her hey sis I think they forgot something said Adam okay what_

 _do you mean they forgot something ask Sharon the suit they forgot their suit said Adam Sharon then is shock what no way they forgot their battle suit said_

 _Sharon well can you call him to tell them ask Adam okay I could try said Sharon hey guys you may want to look at this said Josh who is sitting on the couch_

 _with Helen watching TV which has a breaking news update what is it Josh ask Sharon something about a giant robot in downtown said Helen for those who_

 _are just tuning in got a breaking development in downtown wear giant robot is causing chaos in damage and causing people to run for their lives we take you_

 _live on the scene with correspondent Billy south said News anchor Bob_ _Yeah man, I tell ya what that they're giant robot guarding all kinds of hell down here_

 _Megan everybody all run like like crazy it's crazy down here I reckon it doesn't seem like there's anything to stop it even the police are powerless to stop it I_

 _reckon it's like we're going to need a teenage spy to stop that they're crazy doctor and pretty lady_ _I reckon said Billy south did they say why they're attacking_

 _ask News anchor Bob no I'm afraid know I reckon said Billy south say aren't they the two villains from the ski resort ? Ask Helen yeah they are they must be_

 _after the battle suit said Sharon Sharon Sharon did you see on TV a what's going on downtown said Connor who just_

 _barged in from the front door then they immediately turned her head back at the TV_

 _where they see Maria who is running away from the robot Sharon is a nap Maria being chased by the giant robot ask Helen oh no it is I got to go help her said_

 _Sharon oh no it's too dangerous this is something for Kim possible to handle you're just going to have to call her said Helen okay mom I'll call her says_

 _Sharon she then call Wade where the call immediately goes to voice mail apparently they're not available said Sharon so what do we do ask Josh why gets it's_

 _up to me now to stop this robot and save Maria said Sharon she then grabs the Battle suit in in one of those transformation scenes she then opens the front_

 _door Sharon I love you and you'll be careful said Helen back at you mom I love you too said Sharon she and Connor both start running downtown_


	11. Chapter 11 Giant Robot Attack

_Chapter 11_

Sharon and Connor along with Sharon wearing the Kim possible's battlesuit she who happens to left behind at Spitz family`s home both race downtown

Elkford to rescue Maria who is being attacked by the giant robot being controlled by dr drakken Maria who who is running away from the robot immediately

trips and falls down as the robot is slowly approaching her she then sits up realizing she just broken ankle she then turns around face is the robot in fear oh

darn it I just broken ankle please somebody help me said Maria Ha ha Ha you shall bow down for me the great dr drakken that is I to rule the world said dr

drakken Dr. D look it's the Battle suit said shego what that's not Kim possible it's that same girl wearing it who is she ? Hey you yeah you with the battle suit

what is your name again ? Ask Dr drakken Sharon Sharon Spitz and you leave Maria alone Connor you will help Maria and to take her to safety I am going to

kick this robot ass Elkford style said Sharon right away Sharon said Connor who is now runs to rescue Maria ha ha ha ha dr drakken and shego are laughing

wait let me get this straight you are going to stop us with Kim possible's battle suit okay you want to play let's play said shego

 _dr drakken immediately starts marching forward with the giant robot towards Sharon okay let's see if I can remember to do this said Sharon she then sticks_

 _out her left arm where the electrical current in her braces which activates the suit we're up all a energy is for me in her left hand then she froze the ball of_

 _electric energy like a baseball directly at the robot however it wasn't enough to inflict any damage on the robot the robot continues on marching towards her_

 _ha ha Ha Nice try Sharon let's see if you can out run the laser Canon he then fires the laser Canon at Sharon where Sharon is stunned your body frozen as_

 _the laser is approaching Sharon when all sending Kim possible runs up and grab Sharon pushing her an herself out of the way of the laser they both fall to the_

 _ground delays are then hits the ground exploding what Kim possible said dr drakken oh a giant robot again drakken remember the last time you did this ask_

 _Kim ha ha Ha only this time this one is for proof said dr drakken Sharon are you alright ask Kim yeah I'm okay said Sharon they both immediately got up_

 _Sharon what are you doing here ask Kim trying to be a hero to save my hometown and to save my best friend Maria from the giant robot said Sharon is Maria_

 _okay ask Kim I don't know I told Connor to get her out here said Sharon it looks like it's best for us to get out of here to said Ron who is just arrived good_

 _idea let's go said Kim so all three started to take off running as the giant robot continuous on with its chaos fruit Elkford as they are running down the street_

 _Kim how do you know about the giant robot attacking Wade told us at the same time I realize Ron hear actually left the suit behind said Kim hey I said I was_

 _sorry said Ron they continue running look lifecycle we can hide their said Sharon and so they all ran inside lifecycle what makes you think we're safe in here_

 _ask Kim I don't think receive anywhere but this Chase is making me thirsty for smoothie said Sharon Banana smoothie Kim ? ask Ron no thanks I'm trying to_

 _concentrate on the giant robot who is going to destroy us said Kim they're already at lifecycle is Connor and Maria who also fled to lifecycle for safety Maria_

 _Conner are you two okay ask Sharon yeah I'm okay Sharon I'm glad to see you're okay said Maria hey Kim Ron and what's his name again your naked mole_

 _rat ask Connor Rufus his is Rufus said Ron Kim then Contacts Wade on the communicator Wade what can you tell us about this latest robot dr drakken is_

 _using ask Kim okay apparently the robot has a weakness but you're going to need help you're going to have to work with Sharon to stop the robot you Kim_

 _are going to fight off shego heaven distraction as for you Sharon you are going to activate the suit`s speed mode which would allow you to increase your_

 _speed where you could dodge any attack from the robot and then you would then start charging at the robot stomach with the energy ball in your left-hand_

 _you would then fro the energy ball at the stomach where it should deactivate the robot said Wade I don't know if I can get to seems impossible said Sharon_

 _hey anythings is possible for a possible or in this case a spitz said Ron you really mean it ask Sharon yes Sharon look I learned a lot from from your family_

 _you guys really helped us out and I can't defeat this robot by myself Sharon said Kim okay let's do this Rock on ! Said Sharon_


	12. Chapter 12 Elkford showdown

_Chapter 12 Elkford showdown_

 _After fleeing the giant robot in to lifecycle team possible along with Sharon Spitz and her friends Sharon agreed to help Kim defeat the giant robot with the_

 _help of Word of wisdom given from Ron stoppable which was given to him from Kim's dad okay Sharon do you have every detail Wade has given you ask Kim_

 _Okey said Sharon Ron ready to go Ron Ron ? ask Kim she then sees Ron and Rufus in front of one of the washing machines in his underwear Ron what are you_

 _doing ask Kim yeah! Sorry Kim I'm already putting in a load and it's going take about 25 to 35 minutes here so you and Sharon just go on ahead without me_

 _said Ron oh Ron said Kim KP how often do you get they have laundry with smoothies back home in Middleton ask Ron but Ron you're in your underwear in_

 _front of people said Kim don't worry we're used to seeing things like this said Maria oh okay Ron Rufus you stay here you keep them safe and I mean really_

 _stay here not to walk out in your underwear said Kim no problem Kim you and Sharon good luck and be careful said Ron thanks Ron said Sharon let's get a_

 _move on said Kim and so Kim and Sharon then take off running then Ron stares at Maria and Connor so anybody up for a game a air hockey what about you_

 _Maria ask Ron I don't now it seems to be kind of hard to play strip air hockey when your opponents already down to his underwear said Maria okay how about_

 _you Connor are you up for it ask Ron yeah I'm not the type a guy who plays those kind games said Connor okay fine I'll just play with Rufus said Ron meanwhile_

 _Kim and Sharon are repairing to have a showdown with the giant robot being controlled by Dr. Drakken along with its villain sidekick Shego as they are_

 _jogging Down the street which is already been heavily damaged by the robot like a scene from and after mass of a tornado oh man the mess these two have_

 _made said Kim Kim it looks like they're heading towards the mall said Sharon the mall oh I'm going to be so angry if there is a Club banana in there said Kim_

 _I don't think we have a club banana said Sharon then the robot start smashing through the malls entrance where crowd of people starts running away among_

 _the crowd of people is Nina Harper who then spots Sharon and Kim what are you doing standing around brace face that thing is destroying the mall said Nina_

 _gee thanks for giving us the update said Kim Nina have you seen alyson ? Ask Sharon help help help ! Said Alyson All three immediately turned her head_

 _towards in front of the mall there Alyson is cornered by the robot crying for help oh no we got a helper said Sharon okay Sharon I will tractor robot by you_

 _rescue your friend said Kim right Kim Nina take cover I'll go and save Alyson and when I bring her back here you take her to lifecycle said Sharon okay_

 _Sharon be careful said Nina Kim then does a running charge towards the robot the robot immediately sees Kim Kim immediately distracts a robot bike teasing_

 _it hey Drakken are you in the mood for some ass whooping said Kim ha ha Ha ha ha let's see if you can dodge the robots laser said Dr Drakken event fires_

 _that robot lasers multiple times at Kim as Kim is dodging back-and-forth with her cheerleading skills meanwhile Sharon runs and help s Alyson Alyson are you_

 _okay ask Sharon yeah I'm fine said Alyson she then assist alyson off the ground and then run back to Nina they arrive back were Nina was taking cover okay_

 _you and Nina Head off to lifecycle you be safe there right! Said both Nina and Alyson they both started running away okay robot now that it's been taking care_

 _it's time to show you what a girl with braces can do she starts a running charge toward the robot she is mentally stopped by shego who jumped in front of_

 _Sharon going somewhere Sharon or should I say brace face said shego she golden charges at Sharon where Sharon angry with their braces giving out an_

 _electric current she two charges that Shego they both started fighting shego froze the first punch Sharon immediately dodges it then froze a punch back at_

 _Shego shego then blocks the punch from Sharon they both Exchange punches and kicks the fight last for 10 minutes until shego then grabs hold of Sharon_

 _behind her back Sharon then uses a karate swing over her head forcing Shego on to the ground shego then gets up wow you're good said shego who is_

 _immediately knocked out Sharon then approaches shego never mess with the girl with braces said Sharon Sharon then immediately start a running charge_

 _towards the robot where Kim is already fighting it Kim immediately sees Sharon and immediately starts running with her both aiming for the robot Sharon_

 _then as she is charging out the robot she then Extend her left arm out there an electrical current from her braces fruit the arm and then enter hand there in_

 _energy ball takes its form Sharon you're clear I see the target fro now said Kim Sharon then froze the energy ball like a baseball the energy ball goes flying_

 _straight into the robot stomach hitting the stomach causing the electric current to go through the robots body simply freezing the robot and causing it to_

 _malfunction next they both run jumped up towards a robot with an air karate kick styled attack kicking the robots face thereby knocking the robot down on its_

 _back they'd then landed safely onto the ground where all the sun behind them the robot exploded we did it said Sharon good job Sharon said Kim they both_

 _give a hi five And then the Elkford police arrived and then in the aftermath News correspondent Billy south is at the scene I tell ya what Bob we are live here_

 _in the aftermath where the robot has been defeated by teen spy Kim possible and a local girl i reckon the two suspects who are behind the robot which was_

 _causing chaos in our city who are now confirmed are the two who stole the aircraft that crashed in the hillside just the other day are now in police custody I_

 _reckon Dr. drakken and shego are both escorted on to a police paddy wagon in handcuffs by the elkford police Kim possible destroyed my latest robot that's_

 _impossible said Dr Drakken any things is possible for a possible said Kim and a spitz said Sharon the paddy wagon doors then Close then drove off hey ready_

 _to go back to lifecycle Kim ask Sharon sure thing said Kim and so they both walked away from the scene_


	13. Final chapter Family friends Tweebs

_Final chapter Family Friends Tweebs_

 _After defeating Dr. Drakken,Shego and the giant robot in a fierce showdown Kim possible and Sharon spitz both arrived back at lifecycle where they are both_

 _greeted with cheers and celebration by Sharon's friends Family and some high school classmates including Nina Harper who secretly is glad that Sharon and_

 _Kim are safe but she does not show it_

 _KP said Ron Kim then sees Ron and Rufus both giving her a smile Ron Rufus said Kim she then runs up to Ron who is still in his underwear and still waiting for_

 _the dryer to be completed then Kim gives Ron a big hug while everybody in lifecycle is applauding them as for Sharon she received a big hug from her family_

 _her friends who is also being applauded by everybody and then approach by Alden hey Sharon you were amazing out there defeating the giant robot and_

 _those two villains said Alden gee thanks Alden said Sharon and then Kim's communicator rings Kim answers So what the sitch Wade said Kim okay I got your_

 _transport on the way arriving in 35 to 45 minutes said Wade thanks Wade said Kim so KP what we doing to then ask Ron hey I got an idea how are all here_

 _let's rock said Sharon where everybody immediately pays your attention to the stage where the local rock band_ _Mangled Metal starts playing and everybody_

 _in lifecycle then rocks on thanks again Sharon for helping me defeat Dr. Drakken said Kim thanks I really shoulder shego not to mess with someone with_

 _braces said Sharon hey Nina got yourself a boyfriend? ask Ron still in his underwear no way you get that thing away from me said Nina_ _ _Harper hey_ Rufus is _

_a naked mole rat said Ron what ever said Nina_ _ _Harper_ who then walks away ding sounds like my clothes are done said Ron an later the transporter _

_arrived Kim Ron and Rufus aborted and took off as Sharon her family and friends wave your goodbye as the transporter takes off later back in Middleton USA_

 _Kim arrived home enters the front door I'm home and for everybody said Kim hello Kimmy cub said James possible who is watching television Kim then runs_

 _upstairs where in the hallway her twin brothers Tim and Jim who are standing in the hallway shocked to see that their sisters home Kim then starts with an_

 _anger face then switches to a smile the twins Close their eyes as it later to get pounded instead Kim gives them both a hug and each a kiss on the cheek they_

 _both were surprised are you okay sis said Tim you're not mad said Jim no tweebs I'm not angry at least for now I just happen to learn a few lessons and that_

 _is tweebs you both are my Brothers and no matter how much you too annoying me with your pranks inside I love you both and no matter what happens you_

 _tweebs and mom and dad in a course Best friend Ron we'll be by my side said Kim she's then walks off into her room closes the door behind her she then_

 _goes to the window looks up where a image of Sharon Spitz smiling in the sky Kim then smiles at it well Sharon any things possib_ _le_ _Meanwhile back in Elkford_

 _British Columbia at the Spitz house Sharon who is sitting on the roof just outside her window is too staring up at the evening sky with the smile on her face_

 _what I learned this weekend that is any things possible for a possible a spitz and for anybody said Sharon talking in her mind when all of a sudden Sharon's_

 _older brother Hey Sharon! Said Adam yes Adam ask Sharon did you I don't think they took home the battle suit ask Adam Sharon is surprised so not the_

 _drama! said Sha_ _ron_

 _THE END_


End file.
